


Dragons

by eternalshiva



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> galtori asked: Brontide - Inquisitor/Cassandra

Her sword strikes the shield, taunting the rogue Templar to her, her shouts are rolling like thunderous cries against the hills drawing their attention away from the inquisitor. She swipes at them, teeth bared in a thread that infuriates her adversary. 

_Clank, clank._

The sword strikes her shield again, a slice across the air strikes the flesh and blood spills on the green grass of the Hinterlands, the bodies melts through the snows of Emprise du Lion - none is safer than the inquisitor. None will touch what is hers. 

A dragon, a roar to strike fear in the heart of men, but Cassandra - a Seeker of Truth, a woman who’s history is mended in the blood of the beasts, stands tall. Chin high, sword pointing to the sky. 

She roars, even the dragon takes pause and sweeps down to take the bait. 


End file.
